


烂梗消防栓

by highBEAM



Series: 5885 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highBEAM/pseuds/highBEAM
Summary: 确实烂尾了
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, 鹤房汐恩/木全翔也
Series: 5885 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647382
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“我又被甩了”

历史课正在犯困手机突然震动，木全偷摸打开line，跳出鹤房的信息。

“wwwwwwwwwww” 大拇指狂点屏幕以示安慰。

“你笑屁啊”

“对不起”“这次多久？”

“12天🙄”

“放学一起吃饭吧”

-

吃好三碗拉面的鹤房往木全肩上一倒。“青春期就是这么难吗。”

对方（吃了四碗拉面）表示你起开，压到我会想吐。

“不要放弃啊汐恩”木全拍拍鹤房的肩头，“下次一定能超过一个月的！”

“翔也你不懂。”鹤房趴在桌上瓮声瓮气，“你根本没谈过恋爱。”

“我也收到过巧克力啊！”

那是金城桌斗里塞不下了分给你的，鹤房想说，又觉得还是别拆穿了。

同班好友的金城碧海该死的受欢迎，但整天不是在打游戏就是在踢木板，联谊会的时候石化在那边像在修行，与此同时这样都能被女生说金城君好神秘好酷。鹤房觉得他眼睛里可能没有女的，其实只是经常忘带眼镜而已。

“今天碧海怎么没和我们一起？”

“他在签名档写了空手道大赛修行中勿扰。”

我的朋友都是一群什么人。鹤房绝望地想。说起来这次被甩完全是木全的错，都是听了他的建议给女生送了烧肉店的优惠券（附言：一起去参加大胃挑战吧，是你的话有信心赢呢💕），然后被骂了一句baka就被拉黑了。

“那个券她不要的话可以还给我吗。”木全说，“还是我分给你的呢。”

“你还说你还说！”鹤房跳起来一个锁喉，“我要孤独终老了都是翔也的错，请对我负责！”

“痛痛痛痛痛”木全发出虚弱的抗议，“好了好了我会对你负责的”

“怎么说？”

“既然拜托我了，”我早就想这么做了，木全下半句话没说完，顺势回头亲了鹤房。

“？？”

“是汐恩的话我不会一个月内甩你的！”木全庄严地说，“破处的任务就交给我吧！”


	2. (2)

“你俩是在交往了吗？”

金城碧海正襟危坐眯起眼睛，尽管午休期间不需要他保持如此完美的仪态。过道几个女生走过，捂着嘴窃窃私语“金城君又那么帅”，他总是在这种可恶的细节上散发魅力。

“你是不是又忘带眼镜了。”鹤房关心道。

“跟我说说跟我说说”

鹤房一手支起下巴，躲掉金城的眼神。“不知道啊，当时我也没说答应……但是那家伙兴致很高，就这样了。”

“那你当时怎么说的？”

“因为太突然了，有点吓到了。”鹤房诚实地说，“我说：’翔也，你吻技也太差了’。”

“……………………”

“然后他保证说会好好练习。”

突然有点不想继续知道细节。金城无奈地扶了一下不存在的眼镜，“交往哪有这么随便的啊。就算是因为peer pressure想要破处也——”

“碧海就是因为太正经才没有女朋友。”

“我有更重要的事情，”金城掏出switch，“但总之恭喜，如果能超过一个月我请你们吃那家贵价烤肉。”

-

鹤房汐恩又一次觉得人生好难。

今天是交往的第5天。现在他坐在木全的房间里，其实是他来过很多次打电动的熟悉的房间——跟一般青春期男孩乱七八糟臭烘烘的不一样，像是无印良品的样板间。现在这个样板间里点了过多的香薰蜡烛（muji），床上还撒了玫瑰花瓣。

“翔也。现在是下午四点。”蜡烛真的不必了。

“我也是为了营造约会的气氛，”木全在蜡烛包围之中坐下，看起来更像兔子了。“之前你不老说我房间性冷淡？”

现在这个味道闻得我更性冷淡了。鹤房痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“来吧来吧。”木全张开双臂，“亲亲吗抱抱吗睡觉吗我套子买好了。”

“？？？也不必这么直接？？？？？？？”

但是总之可以先抱抱……吧。别别扭扭的躺下，鹤房伸手把木全揽过来。之前没怎么留意，原来抱起来挺小只的。木全的颈窝里有股淡淡的肥皂味，这人真是连味道都这么透明的没存在感。

“汐恩，汐恩”

“嗯？”

“你手松开点，热死了。”

“你事好多”

-

3小时后两个人被烟雾报警器吵醒。

手忙脚乱把烧干的蜡烛丢掉，开窗通风。跑到楼下又被邻居教育一顿。

木全蹲在便利店门口，有些沮丧地大吃关东煮。

“没事的翔也，破处什么的我又不赶时间。”鹤房安慰道。

“那改天再说。”

“下次蜡烛就算了。”


	3. (3)

鹤房提着奶茶站在电影院门口，不知道自己脸臭的让好几个路人绕道走开。

他不喜欢等人。但之前不记得第几任短命的交往经历中女孩迟到他直接走掉，当天就被对方甩了，从中吸取的教训是要有耐心一点。看来失败使人成长。

以前跟木全约出门玩他都还算准时，今天磨磨蹭蹭的不知道在搞什么。正在脑子里想着“就算是翔也也有点过分了”，耐心差一拍要跳到极限的时候，木全噔噔噔从街角跑了过来，一面喊着汐恩汐恩。

“因为刚刚才拿到票所以来迟了实在抱歉！”

“约我出来的明明是你这家伙结果给我等这么久。”鹤房嘴上埋怨，一边把奶茶递上。

“谈恋爱约会女方迟到不是定番吗？”木全理直气壮地说。

“原来在这段关系里你对自己的定位是女的吗？？？”

快开场了两人赶紧检票进去，这时鹤房才想起要问一句看的是什么电影。之前约会的时候女生总是选爱情片——电影院约会，看什么不太重要，年轻人懂得。这次是木全说前辈有事转手两张电影票给他，还说是被大力推荐了，绝赞必看云云，鹤房就没问那么多。

坐下五分钟，总觉气氛不太对。

鹤房小声问：“哎你上次说是谁转票给你的？”

“哦是社团的佐藤景瑚前辈。”

cnmd是恐怖片。

银幕跳出几个凄厉的血红大字，鹤房觉得自己完了。

因为乌漆麻黑他没看到，木全露出了快乐的幸灾乐祸的笑容。

影片的前三分之一在木全的故意恶作剧之下心惊肉跳地度过，中间三分之一因为半是抗议半是惊吓的狂踹几乎要发展成互殴，后三分之一两人都安静下来，鹤房在木全的胳膊底下和自己的手指缝中勉强看懂了剧情。

木全的另一只手无意识地摸着他的头发，鹤房稍微有点理解电影院约会是什么意思了。今天是交往的第11天，鹤房觉得可能自己才是女的（仅限今天）。

-

“也不是很吓人。”出了电影院，鹤房嘴硬。

“你眼角都红了。”

“……是跟你打架打的。”鹤房坚持说，“你也很怕吧？睡不着的话可以陪你。”

“是你要我陪吧？”

“再说就揍你。”


	4. (4)

周三下午照惯例是部活，只是期中考试前夕请假复习的人太多，基本上是自由活动。鹤房在空荡荡的泳池里划了几个来回，没人和他抢倒是自在。他从小喜欢游泳，每个星期不泡一下就浑身难受。

金城坐在看台上热火朝天地抄着不知道借的谁的数学笔记，亏他什么地方都能学习的下去，不知道为什么成绩还是不好。抄的太过投入，以至于鹤房在底下喊了他好几声才抬起头来。

“你问了吗，翔也那家伙在干嘛？”鹤房划到池边撑起半个身子。

“是你男朋友你问我。”

“我这不是用不了手机么。”

之前约了晚上三个人一起抱佛脚（互抄笔记），是想要确认这个事情。

“哦他好像说了今天要先做值日。”金城慢悠悠把本子放下，“说起来你俩有什么进展吗？”

“什么什么进展。”鹤房明知故问。

“总觉你俩没什么cp感，”金城评价道，“别的青春期小情侣都是散发着恋爱的酸臭味，汐恩你平时就是个笨蛋，你俩在一起怎么看都只是笨蛋x2。”

“喂！”明明你也是个笨蛋吧全城碧海。

“做了吗？”

金城一贯直球，问出这种话来扑克脸上也没有半点波澜。即使是早就习惯了这样的突然发言，鹤房还是有些措手不及，差点喝了一口泳池水。

“……没，”鹤房觉得自己的耳朵后方开始发烫，“还没准备好。”

“当初不是因为想要破处才交往的么？”

“哎，也不是……”要命，现在整个耳朵都要冒烟了。

所以为什么会跟木全交往，既然姑且与破处无关的话。被金城这么一问，鹤房心下有些乱七八糟，脚下一蹬又游开了来。

最初学会游泳，是被教练直接扔了下去，胡乱扑腾挣扎又呛了半肚子水，不知怎么的就学会了。他向来不太会总结什么方法论，总是大着胆子凭着本能莽莽撞撞，目前为止的人生哲学基本上是先冲再说，之后总有一天会变得擅长也说不定。谈恋爱也是如此，经验都是摸索，行动全靠直觉，喜欢是什么爱是什么，亲友变成恋人哪里有什么不一样，这些他都没来得及想过。

这样想来，唯一的理由就只能归纳为“因为是翔也”。


	5. (5)

金城先走了，说是去占位子。鹤房顶着半干的头发去找值日的木全。

作为自然科学课观察顺带培养爱心，每个班各自饲养了小动物，由学生轮流照料喂食也会值日打扫笼子。木全的班级养了一对兔子，的确是很可爱的选择，但在有人意识到应该抓去绝育之前就从一对发展成了一窝。这之后打扫兔笼也变成了苦差事。

顺带一提，鹤房和金城的班级养的是鹅。

木全好像不认为这是苦差事，平时就算不轮到他值日，也对这些兔子格外上心。鹤房找到他的时候，木全正抱着兔子胡言乱语，不知道是不是同类在试图沟通。

“你来啦，”木全举起兔子，“跟小葡萄打个招呼，小葡萄这是汐恩”

“……你好初次见面。”

兔子冷淡地抽抽鼻子，打了个喷嚏。跟打喷嚏的木全简直没什么两样，鹤房被逗乐了。

“怎么就你一个人值日？”

是被用“实在是复习不完了木全很擅长照顾兔子吧麻烦你了”的理由拜托了，所以打扫了半天还没弄完。虽然说着怎么净给自己找麻烦，鹤房还是去墙角拿了把扫帚帮把手。等到兔舍焕然一新的时候，太阳也开始落下来。

两个人坐在地上，都觉得有些疲倦。

木全看着墙角出神。鹤房用胳膊肘捣捣他，“喂翔也你的小葡萄被睡了。”

“让我看看让我看看”

兔子不愧是随时发情的生物，没一会就互相骑了起来，场面可爱中又有些不堪。两个人蹲在笼子前面往里看，和性沾边的任何事情对青春期男孩来说都值得观察一番。

“真厉害，”木全兴奋地说，“赶紧拍照发给碧海。”

说到金城，又想起刚才他的评价。鹤房看着兴致勃勃拍照的木全，在有些刺眼的西晒底下，看起来是个十足的快乐笨蛋。

笨蛋x2。

热血上头，鹤房揪过木全的校服衬衫领子亲了他一口。因为事发突然又太用力，木全差点以为自己被揍了。

“诶？？今天怎么这么主动？”

“……练习吻技的事，一直忘了检查。”

木全把鹤房的脸掰过来。他们跪坐在兔笼前面，郑重其事又笨拙地交换唾液。鹤房想要占据主导，但忘了自己也没什么经验，木全的力气很大，抢先一步把舌头探进来。攻势热烈却毫无章法，像幼兽一样，牙齿和舌头缠斗打架，鼻子撞疼鼻子，刘海实在碍事，空出一只手互相给对方拨开。到终于想起来分开的时候，两个人都喘了好一会。

“……体力消耗了9.5了。”鹤房无力地说。

“……汐恩的吻技也没有什么特别的。”

今天是交往的第16天，原来接吻可以是这么累人的事。

-

因为迟到太久和“身上有股屎味”，答应了金城替他值日喂鹅以示赔罪。


	6. (6)

期中考试的结果比预想来的更惨淡一些，用金城的话说是“谁让你们用复习的时间搞来搞去”，虽然并不完全符合事实。

被克扣了零花钱的木全只得追加打工的班次，加上有双觊觎已久的鞋想买，宁愿付出休息的时间。鹤房放学老见不着他人影，发信息也有回没回的，被晾了一个多星期觉得别别扭扭。

“有点寂寞。”鹤房趴在课桌上，伸腿去踢前排金城的椅子，“我是不是被你传染了。”

金城双手把椅子往后带带，起身长腿一跨反坐下来，毫无自觉这一下又帅到了多少个女同学。“寂寞不是地球人正常的感情么。”

“我可不像你整天寂寞来寂寞去的。”

“那你终于开始像个地球人了，这不是挺好的？”金城回嘴，“真的这么在意的话，就去打工的地方找他呗。”

“啧，我才不要。”

嘴上这么说，鹤房不是没有想过这个选项。

木全之前说起过打工的餐厅，不是他平时会去的地方。而且去男朋友打工的地方蹲点，实在是恋爱脑的小女孩才会干的事，不然就是变态stalker，他鹤房汐恩一个堂堂正正的酷盖，这种行为也太ooc。

要是有什么正当理由就好了。

-

木全翔也靠在传菜窗口旁边待命，努力打起精神。

忙了半天脚不沾地，这会才算是能休息一会。正在默念还有多久下班，同事过来拍拍他：“那边刚来的顾客叫你点单。”

“啊？指定我吗？”木全有些懵。

“说是找那边发呆的眼镜小哥就是找你了吧，快去。12号台。”

抄起菜单走过去，12号台后面双手插兜坐着的不是别人。该顾客挑了挑眉毛：“yo。”

“喂喂你来这里干嘛？？”木全吓了一跳，但没忘记压低声音，“来也不跟我说一声。”

“只是刚好路过，门口写了套餐打折。”鹤房用相当轻描淡写的口气，抛出他认为最正当的理由。

“打折的是儿童套餐。”

要死。难怪今天小孩这么多。“……我就想点儿童套餐。”

“12岁以下才可以点儿童套餐不好意思这位先生。”

这家伙，怎么突然进入工作模式了啊！隔壁桌显然是什么生日派对，一群小孩打打闹闹，发出快乐的叫声，鹤房觉得太阳穴开始突突地跳了。

“那那那就介绍一下推荐的菜品拜托你了。请。”

木全瞪了他一眼。


	7. (7)

这顿饭鹤房吃的相当心不在焉，除了菜品确实不怎么样的原因，也是因为过于在意木全工作的样子。

……居然能一次端这么多个盘子，还能走这么快，真的小看他了。

而木全只想给他一记头锤。自作主张的跑过来也就算了，为什么一副老母亲欣慰的样子，那个赞许的眼神是怎么回事，直勾勾的视线也太强烈了！木全觉得如果是在漫画里，鹤房的视线会是实体的拐弯箭头，自己应该是被追着跑满头黑线。

始作俑者看到他回过头来，迅速地把眼神移开，开始拿吸管认真撩杯子里的冰块。

真的头疼。

隔壁桌的儿童生日派对进行到后半场，该是吹蜡烛的时间。蛋糕被请上桌，餐厅里放起了生日歌，员工们挂着业务笑容围拢过来，场面温馨感人。

小寿星被簇拥在人群中央，真是幸福的小孩。蜡烛点好了，是时候齐唱生日歌，领班发话，“木全，你起个头。”

“啊，好的。”

木全正用0.13秒思考该起多高的调，看到后方正冲他拼命挤眉弄眼的鹤房。一下没忍住想笑，调也找不着了，用力清了几下嗓子。

领班板起了脸。

“咳咳。啊抱歉有点卡痰”木全解释道。

鹤房“噗”地笑了。动静太大，小孩们回过头看他，很快也笑成一团。

-

等到派对收场，小孩们被打包送回家的时候，鹤房已经不在位置上了。刚才太忙没顾得上他，大概是结好账先回去了。

木全换下服务生的制服，和同事互道完“辛苦了”，提起包往家走。

离家不远的小公园是必经之路，平时他经常路过了就坐一坐，偶尔和小孩抢秋千。正在往沙坑走，有人叫住了他。

“喂，翔也。”

鹤房汐恩坐在大象滑梯上，手上还拿着个气球。今天是第二次当stalker，有种一回生二回熟的自暴自弃。

“哇你是在这里堵我吗？”木全大为震惊，“气球哪里来的？”

“刚才生日的小孩给我的。”

“哈？？” 什么时候这么讨小孩喜欢了。

“喏”鹤房伸手把气球递上，“给你添麻烦了，是赔礼。”

“……上面还写着happy birthday哎？”

木全虽然吐槽，还是接了过来，一面在滑梯脚下坐下。“是真的很想揍你，但是我好累。”

鹤房在背后默不做声。

半晌，木全感觉肩上多了个毛茸茸的脑袋。

毛茸茸脑袋开口说话，“……抱歉。没被上司骂吧？”

“还好。说了两句而已。”

“那就好。”鹤房挤出几个闷闷的音节，伸开手脚把木全圈住。

“哇你怎么开始粘人了？”

“没什么，就是这个星期没怎么跟你说话。”

木全觉得这会的鹤房是真的ooc的不可思议，但还蛮可爱的。

“……是被碧海传染的。”鹤房找补说。


	8. (8)

鹤房像树懒一样在木全身上挂着。公园里就他们两个人，好像过了一个世纪那么久，又或者是谁故意把时间暂停了一会。心算大概已经到了下个世纪的时候，木全推了推鹤房的手臂：“饿了，去吃宵夜吧。”

-

“欢迎光临”拉面店老板在锅碗瓢盆间抬起头，瞥到木全手上的气球，“噢生日快乐。”

“谢谢啊”木全说。

懒得纠正的结果是获得了加量叉烧，倒是意外之喜。

“那今天就算提前过生日吧？”鹤房建议。

“呸。”

因为是太常来的拉面店，吃到第二碗的时候才想起上次是在这里被木全说了“会对你负责”，还得到了一个莫名其妙的糟糕的吻。明明连个正经交往宣言都没有，不知不觉好像真的快一个月了。鹤房胸中升起一种奇妙的成就感，真好啊又成长了一点。

想到就说了。“翔也谢谢你。”鹤房相当认真地说。

“什么，我没打算请客啊不要误会？”

木全一边这样说，表情分明是笑着的，放下筷子伸手去够鹤房的脑袋。

鹤房知道他听懂了，于是配合地把头往他手掌底下送了送。

-

基本上木全不是个爱追究的人，一方面是对大多数事情都不太计较，另一方面是记性确实不太好。这是鹤房对木全的了解，并且有相当的把握。

所以听到木全没头没脑地问了一句“所以汐恩一开始为什么答应我”的时候，鹤房愣了一会，慢慢把肩膀沉进水里，只露出头和发红的两个膝盖。

这会他俩面对面坐在浴缸里，因为伸展不开，小腿亲亲热热地挨着。浴室里空气粘稠得发闷，脑子也被泡涨得晕晕乎乎，鹤房不由得走神在意起一些无关痛痒的细节来，比如木全身上的肥皂味是源自哪个牌子的沐浴露，现在他也沾染了这个味道，存在感降低了多少个点。

半小时前从拉面店出来，木全随口说挺晚了要不今晚睡我家，这是为什么他们目前字面上的泡在一起。

“你怎么也问我，”鹤房嘟囔，“前阵子碧海也问了我。”

“我是当事人哎？”

“也不用现在回答我，”木全接着说，这一句又回到了鹤房熟悉的木全风格。“一开始是觉得没法拒绝我吧？翔也没谈过恋爱，陪他过家家好了，是这样的吧？”

“翔也”鹤房没来由地紧张，心脏在水下闷闷地跳的更快，他听到自己的声音带着潮湿的心虚，“如果你要甩我的话，也别跟我绝交……”

但是木全没有理会他。“我今天有一些实感了，汐恩是认真的，大概。”他在水下捉到对方的手，“所以理由也不是很重要。说不定哪天醒过来咣一下就明白了。”

“……你吓死我了。”鹤房觉得胃里的结消失了。“……差点以为宰不成碧海了。”

“哦所以你喜欢的是烤肉不是我。”

鹤房犹豫了。

“算是知道你为什么老被甩了鹤房汐恩！”木全踹了他一脚。“不过我也想把碧海吃穷。”

“是吧是吧。”


End file.
